powerpuffpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Wild Moon Chase
Summary couples are seen at a local park gazing at the full moon. And before them they witness the moon split in two — at the fault of the PPGZ. The next day the Powerpuff Z were arrested and prosecuted for the breaking of the moon. The presiding judge were given a punishment of an indefinite flight ban. Now with the townspeople shunning their past heroic efforts, the girls were not going to be able to easily save the day and redeem themselves of this horrible accident. Just then they notice a young boy named Hayato who happened to have a doll of Blossom — which he throws away after being teased by a group of kids his age. Afterwards a call from the Mayor comes in. It appears that the Gangreen Gang are causing trouble in Chiba City. The girls spring into action. But there is one problem. How are they expected to get there? Blossom thinks about just using their super high speed abilities– but that would prove to be real troublesome. No choice but to depend on public transportation. The girls take a ride on a public train. Once they got to Chiba, the girls spot the Gangreen Gang coming out of a restaurant — which they paid for the meal fair and square. The Mayor then informs of the Amoeba Boys and how they are causing trouble out in Nagoya City. So the girls head off there. Ace however is seen using a phone to say that the “plan” went off without a hitch. Now in Nagoya, the PPGZ see that all the Amoeba Boys were doing was taking pictures of famous monuments — another error on Mayor’s part? Buttercup then got angry at Blossom for spending their much needed traveling money on food. Then a news bulletin flashed on a huge screen outside. It appears Fuzzy Lumpkins is now causing trouble out in Hokkaidou City. The girls, seasick and all, travel there way there on a ship. Silk Hat then makes a call saying the plan was a success. Once there they see Fuzzy minding his own business singing that one song he likes. Then another call from the Mayor comes in. It seems Mojo is destroying the town back in Tokyo City. Momoko felt it was another lie, but Mayor let the girls hear Mojo over the phone. To travel back home the girls had to wash dishes to pay for their ship fare, as well as hitchhike after — since there was no money left to pay for travel expenses. As they got there, they were welcomed by a crowd of people begging for their return. Then the girls discovered that Mojo was actually the one behind all the lies and manipulation going on earlier — just so he can gain an easy victory on his quest for “world domination.” It was then the Presiding Judge lifted the flight ban and allowed the girls to defeat Mojo. Afterwards Hayato, the PPGZ fanboy, was personally thanked by the girls for always supporting them and their cause for justice. The moon was later repaired… Characters Momoko Akatsutsumi/Blossom Miyako Gotokuji /Bubbles Kaoru Matsubara/Buttercup Peach Professor Utonium Ken Kitazawa Mojo jojo Fuzzy Lumpkins Gangreen Gang The Amoeba Boys Mayor Miss Bellum Hayato Navigation Category:Episode List Category:Anime Category:Powerpuffgirls z Category:Season 2 Category:Character Debut